Songs Of The Wind
by NoctisFangirl800
Summary: Songfic. Aerith is the princess of the cetra, but when she is forced to be married by her 18th birthday she runs away in hopes of leading a normal life whilst a lingering darkness holds it's place in the world as a sinister threat lurks in the shadows. Cloud and Aerith story. Rated T for mild swearing/cursing. Read and Review (will be an audio drama on my YouTube Channel)
1. The Winds Of Decision

it was night time..a girls soft humming could be heard from the gardens of the palace she lived in..as the girl hummed away, the aurora borialis shot across the sky as if the planet complemented her humming.

the girl was none other than Aerith Gainsborough, the princess of a mighty but peaceful kingdom. after her mother and father died she was tasked with ruling the kingdom on her own and to make matters worse she had to choose a suitor before her 18th birthday by her fathers royal law.

after the princess was done in the garden she yawned and retreated to her bedroom where Zack, the captain of her royal guard, awaited her at the begining of the hall.

"your flowers are in bloom i see, Princess." Zack smiled as he escorted the Princess to her room. he always had feelings for the princess but could never admit them due to his place in the royal guard.

"they are blooming beautifully." was the princess's only reply.

"more suitors will be here tomorrow to see you."

Aerith sighed. she did not want to focus on marriage until her 18th birthday had passed yet her fathers law prevailed, plus she was not allowed to change the law until she was crowned queen.

"Princess? is something wrong?" Zack grew concerned as the princess stopped walking.

"i'm only 16..yet..my fathers law forces me to do something..i do not want to do." Aerith sighed.

Zack frowned, it pained him to see his princess like this and placed one arm around her to comfort her.

"Princess, you're father wanted you to be taken care of for when he wouldn't be around..all the king wanted is to see you happy."

"but if it's not what i want..how can i be happy?"

The princess was frustrated. she couldn't understand why her father wanted her married by her 18th birthday. she wanted to live her own life and marry for love..not because of the royal law.

Zack rubbed her back as he escorted her. "King Gast loved you Princess Aerith..he still does now, but you must understand that the royal law has been this way for years..even before he was crowned king."

"i do understand..but..if i do marry..i want it to be for love." she sighed again, entering her room.

"everything will brighten up soon my princess, i assure you of that."

"thank you, Zack." she gave him a gentle smile and closed her door, happy to have someone like him to reassure her in times of doubt.

The princess sat on her bed in deep thought..naturally, her sadness returned once she was alone. would this forced marriage be a good thing or would it be a bad thing?..what if the one she wanted to marry only wanted her for her family's riches?..what if they only married her to rule her kingdom? both ideas frightend her until a lightbulb lit up in her head..she would run away to a place no one could find her.

"i can't be here..i must go.." the princess then proceeded to pack a few items of clothing into a bag then put on some brown boots, a pink dress and a red jacket. she removed her tiara to avoid being noticed and put it in the bag.

"that should be everything." she then proceeded to open her window, put the bag around her shoulder and climbed down to the ground, thanks to the Ivy growing outside her window.

The next morning, Zack went to wake the princess after she didn't go to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Princess Aerith?" Zack called out, as he knocked on the door.

after not getting a responce he opened to the door, and to his horror, the princess was not there.

"Princess?!" Zack panicked. "we need to find her immediately.."

Zack then proceeded to head to the main hall, alerting everyone to the situation and had the servants call the princes that had intended to meet Aerith, also alerting them to the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Nibelhiem, a young Prince sat on his throne overlooking the large empty hall. his skin was flawless, his hair blonde and spikey, his eyes were the colour of the finest sapphire with the hint of the river of life that seemed to make them shine in the darkness. the young prince watched his servents fulfill their daily duties.

beside him sat a regal creature. it's fur was red and had a flame on it's tail. it had only one good eye and a black mane with two feathered accessories. the creature, who he had named Red XIII due to his fur colour and black markings, rested it's head on the princes lap as he petted him.

"Prince Cloud, here is your drink." a young girl named Marlene offered the drink to the prince.

"thank you Marlene..you may go." Cloud smiles as he takes his drink and the little girl ran off. "such a cheerful young thing." he then sipped his drink in content.

one of his servants: Yuffie was packing his things, like she was getting him ready for a trip when all of a sudden;

"News from the kingdom of the Cetra!" his personal trainer: Tifa Lockhart cried as she ran inside.."your highness.."

"yes?" Cloud perked up to the urgency in her voice.

"Zack fair, the royal guard of the kingdom of the Cetra has sent a message..we are simply to tell you that your trip has to be cancelled.."

"why? you know i do not wish to get prepared for nothing." the young prince growled alittle, his patience growing thin.

"thats just it..the princess..has gone missing." Tifa explained.

Alarmed, the prince stood up.

"send out search parties immediately, we need to find her before her people start to panic..and more importantly..before _**he**_ finds her."

"yes sir. as you command!" Tifa then ran off to the head quaters of the royal guard to explain the situation.

the young prince then retreated to his room where he could be alone with his pet.

"Prince Cloud?" Red XIII spoke up.

Naturally Prince Cloud was the only one who was aware of Red's ability to speak, so it came as no surprise to him.

"i thought you did not care about the princesses you met..." Red XIII was concerned for the young prince..never before had he seen him so worried.

"i may not care about the princesses i meet but when one goes missing it is worrysome..especially when _**he**_ is at large.."

"indeed..what will you do your highness?"

"i will find her myself.."

"are you sure young prince?"

"posetive..i must make sure she is safe..even if it means i have to put myself in danger.."

"Cloud.."

"i have to Red...i cannot allow _**him**_ to take more lives..i have to stop him...no matter the cost".


	2. Guardian Of The Cetra

The sun had started to set and Aerith, the princess of the cetra, scurried her way through a forest. night was fast approaching. she looked back, seeing that she was a good distance away from the castle and realising she had been running all day.

by the time the sun had set and the dark of night swallowed the land, Aerith had reached a clearing in the forest. Tired and out of breath she stopped for a moment to take a breather. however..she felt like she was being watched..like she wasn't alone. and how right she was.

Aerith turned around to see a large black wolf growling at her, it's yellow eyes set on her.

"hey..are you..lost?" she stuttered out to the wolf, naturally not getting a responce.

Snarling, the wolf slowly made it's way towards her. she screamed out as she fell back finding herself cornered. "no!..this can't be happening.."

now scared out of her mind, she cried out for help, calling Zack or anyone nearby who she thought would hear her.

"Zack! Someone! please! help me!"

as if her prayers were heard a large snow wolf leaped in front of her and began to battle the black wolf.

Aerith watched in horror as the two dueled it out, biting and scratching, snarling and barking at each other. the two wolves faught for what felt like an hour but eventually the snow wolf emerged victorious while the other wolf ran away in defeat.

turning to Aerith, the snow wolf smiled.

"you are okay now." she smiled.

"Who are you?" Aerith stuttered, still shaking from the whole ordeal.

"now isn't the time for introductions..it's too dangerous to stay here..climb on and i will take you to my den where you'll be safe." the wolf said, turning around.

she had pure white fur with a small fringe at the front and around her neck she wore what looked like the lifestream in a bottle..maybe it was her life essance?

her eyes were an emerald green colour and shone in the moonlight.

Aerith climbed onto her back and held onto her fur as she ran through the woods.

when they arrived at the den, she lead Aerith inside. it was hidden by branches and the dens enterance was small so it wasn't easy to spot. as they entered Aerith saw the beauty of nature in the surroudning areas.

the den had a waterfall, accompanied with a small lake. the moonlight lit up the den from above as it shone through the gaps of the leaves and the den had a small river running through it.

"we are here" the wolf smiled.

"this place..it's amazing..i've never seen a place so beautiful." Aerith smiled.

"thank you..now..time for introductions; my name is Willow Matthews..i protect travellers in the woods from threats."

"a pleasure to meet you Willow, i'm Aerith..i'm the princess of the cetra."

"Princess?" Willow stood in shock then bowed. "your highness..i didn't realise you were the princess of the cetra..forgive my poor manners."

"thats quite alright Willow, i ran away from my home..i don't want to be a princess anymore.." Aerith said with a sob stuck in her throat.

"why?"

"i was being forced into marriage..i don't want to be married yet.."

Willow curled herself around Aerith as she layed down, resting her head on willows soft, silk like fur.

"i'll look after you..i promise..for now it's late, you are exhausted.." Willow smiled.

before Willow knew it, Aerith was fast asleep and proceeded to fall asleep herself.

the next morning Willow waited for the princess to wake up, letting her sleep in after her long journey the day before.

Aerith woke up and yawned "good morning." she said as she stretched.

Willow then stood up. "good morning your highness."

"please Willow, call me Aerith."

"very well, Aerith."

being refered to as _**your highness**_ or _ **princess**_ made Aerith feel out of place and she just wanted to be normal for once.

"so..you are a wolf?" Aerith questioned.

"yes and no..i am also human but i perfer this form..i get places faster."

"so..what are you?"

"meaning?"

"you saved me last night..it was awfully conventiant on how i was in trouble..and you came to my rescue."

"oh..that..well i guess i do owe you an explaination.." Willow then sat down as she started to explain. "you see, i'm not any ordinary wolf or human..i come from a long line of warriors known as guardians..the guardians saught to protect the cetra from any harm that may come to them..but has the cetra's numbers dwindled..so did the guardians...in the end..there was just a handful both our kinds..but the lords of Jenova: Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj, killed off most of us that were left but..i managed to escape and keep watch over your kingdom..and luckily..Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were taken down easily..but when i overheard that you had ran off, i rushed to find you, figuring you may be headed this way..i am now sworn to protect you and it is here that i shall recite the vow of protection."

Willow then stood up and bowed. "i, Willow Matthews, swear to protect you Princess Aerith from all harm..i am your shield and your sword. i vow to remain by your side as your friend, your sister, your protector. where ever you go..i shall be there beside you to guide you..always."

Aerith sat dumbfounded..she had a new guardian?..why hadn't she heard of them before? records had no reports on the guardians, her castles staff wouldn't tell her anything..

"why..didn't i know of you before?" Aerith stuttered.

"the guardians kept their existance a secret..but we guardians are always willing to risk our lives for the cetra, asking for nothing in return."

"oh.."

"is something wrong?"

"did all..Cetra have guardians?"

"indeed..every cetra had one..not just the royals." Willow smiled. "i understand your confusion..it's alot to take in."

Aerith started to get angry.

"alot to take in?...alot to take in?!..if all cetra had guardians then where was my mothers?! where were you to protect my family?!" she started to cry, leaving willow startled by the outburst. "you..you never once stepped in.."

"Aerith, i understand your frustation..but us guardians were busy fending off the jenovian lords..if we had let them passed the border...your kingdom would be under their territory..i do feel deep remorse for not getting to your family in time..and i am sorry."

Willow stands up and bows her head. "please understand, all i want to to protect you."

Aerith let herself cry, wondering why no guardian was there to protect queen Ifalna. "why was no one there with my family?..why was i left with Zack in the cellar while they were killed?.."

"all guardians were on the front lines protecting your kingdom..Sephiroth was stronger than his brothers..i tried to get to your mother..but i wasn't fast enough..now please..do not shed tears for what has passed..i will be here to protect you..i am your sword and shield..all you have to do is show me where to point them and i'll do the rest." Willow smiled as she got the hankerchief from Aeriths bag and gave it to her.

she nuzzled her arm to comfort her and layed down, wrapping herself around her..after Aerith had calmed down a few hours later. she sat by the lake, making herself and Willow a flower crown as Willow sat the entrance, knowing Aerith couldn't hear her.

"soon princess..you're troubles will end..one way..or another..." Willow watched Aerith happily make the crowns..what was Willow up to? what game was she playing? Aerith has no clue what will come in the near future..she can only hope it will be bright and full of joy..


End file.
